fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta (Gyrohem)
WARNING: This profile is not finished! If there's a percentage I'd have to give its completion, it'd be 50% so far!!! Backstory Work in progress Appearance and Personality Delta's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks Asian. He has slightly long, combed down raven hair, with pitch black eyes like his father, and has eye-bags as well, indicating that he doesn't sleep that much. He wears a simple buttoned, long-sleeved dark green shirt, with black, loose pants. Delta is eccentric, and at times it seems as though he's never serious in anything, even in fights. But, he's very cold and down right rude to everyone, even his own father. He cannot be easily provoked, as he is usually the one provoking the opponent, and he's actually fairly patient. In battle, Delta will always hold back in the start. He thinks of his opponent as simply a play thing in a toy box, and nothing more. He is insufferably arrogant, but when he does get serious, he would never fight honorably. He'd try every single underhanded tactic possible, and when he gets the enemy pinned down, he'd always, always, end up torturing the opponent to death, as they made him fight them seriously, just because he thinks he's supposed to be stronger than them. The same would happen if he's not serious, but he'd be torturing simply to see the opponent's reaction and amusement. Powers and Stats Tier: High '5-A | Varies' Name: Delta Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around the same age as Linx Rifelson Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Master of Energy | Servants Powers and Abilities:'' ''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), 'Pocket Reality Manipulation '(Is able to summon his world, "Delta's Death Course"), '''Ability Replication (In his world only, and only his sentinels can copy them, albeit not as good as the original user, but they make up for it in sheer numbers),' Very Limited Reality Manipulation', Masterful Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Mid-low Regeneration, Teleportation '(Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere, even if they're in another dimension or multiverse), 'Limited Precognition, [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance | Varies Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level'' (Is able to create and drop dwarf star sized energy attacks, or attacks that could destroy dwarf stars) '| Varies''' (Sentinels can copy any aspect of the enemy, albeit slightly weaker) Note: His energy projectiles are stronger than his melee attacks, which are around Planet level. Speed: At least Relativistic+ '(Faster than base form Linx by quite a bit) '| Varies Note: A casual energy projectile Delta shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Limited Precognition increases his reaction speed slightly. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Varies Durability: Large Planet level+ '''(Isn't as durable as he is powerful) | Varies''' Stamina: High '(Is able to keep up his death course for a month, which includes not eating, drinking, or sleeping) '| Varies Range: Multiple Kilometers '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Planetary '(With Aura Based Attacks) '''| Varies Standard Equipment: 'Delta Blades '| 'Varies 'Intelligence: Unknown, likely above average. He's the best energy and elemental user on Gyrohem, as well as the only few to have a pocket dimension. This is all likely because of hard work, showing he's not all talk. He's also surprisingly a master of strategy games like chess, as well as calculations | Varies Weaknesses: Delta's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Delta is very arrogant, and takes most his battles not seriously. His death course takes a toll on him if he keeps it up for more than a month. He doesn't know how to interact with other people very well, often coming off as rude | Varies Standard Equipment '-Weapons-' * Delta Blades: Weapons that contain nearly all of the energy Delta has built up over the years he lived. These were crafted and gifted by his father. Work in progress. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Energy Manipulation: Delta's main source of attack. He can manipulate anything energy related to his will, and do practically anything with it. He is the best energy user on Gyrohem. * Delta's Death Course: Delta's internal world manifested in reality. This world is a near infinite maze, filled with dangerous traps such as spikes, spinning axes, and lots of pitfalls into even more spikes. Keep in mind that all of these spikes and things trying to kill you all ignore durability. It is also home to sentinels, beings that are created along with the world that look similar to humans, but are simply black silhouettes. They are able to copy every aspect of the user, and use that against them, though they are weaker than the original. But, they make up for it in sheer numbers, as there's an unlimited amount of them in the death course. Delta has full control over the sentinels, being able to teleport them anywhere he pleases. Also, the whole course is indestructible. The only way to destroy the world is if you have reality warping, or one of the three God Blades. At the end of the maze, you'll be able to find Delta usually sitting in a throne. Feats *Is able to keep his death course up for a month, and that includes not being able to eat, drink, or sleep for that amount of time. *Nearly defeated Linx Rifelson inside of his death course. *Slain millions upon millions of people alongside his father to conquer all of Gyrohem. Work in progress Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This would've been Delta's win, if Linx hadn't unlocked his Kurai Form at the last moment) The Three Protectors (War on Gyrohem) (Note: When he was about to die, his father picked him up at the last second and escaped) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Delta's power, strength, speed, etc. Delta is essentially the opposite of Linx. Music: * Beauty of Annihilation (Delta's theme) * Invasion (Delta in battle) * Treachary (Delta when he's serious in battle) Key: Base | Sentinel Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown, but it's stated that he's light for his height, as he's very ''skinny '''Height:' 5'8 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Not loosing, any kind of game Dislikes: Annoying people, people that are stronger than him, people in general, loosing, sleeping Hobbies: Training Values: ?? Status: M.I.A (Missing in action. After their fight, Delta just suddenly disappeared. It is unknown where he is) Affiliations: '''Himself '''Previous Affiliations: None '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil to Chaotic Neutral '''Color Identity: '''Green/Black Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages